


Time stands still, beauty in all she is

by RiverHoneyDoctorSweetie



Series: And All Along I Believed I Would Find You, Time Has Brought Your Heart To Me [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, No Plot/Plotless, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 11,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverHoneyDoctorSweetie/pseuds/RiverHoneyDoctorSweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a multi chapter fic in which Clara and River meet, the Doctor and them find  Rose who has been captured by aliens and Captain Jack turns up. I honestly don't know what this is yet and if there is a plot, it has yet to reveal itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Doctor, where are we going?", Clara asked, inquisitive brown eyes lighting up with wonder at the aspect of going somewhere new.

The Doctor was standing in front of the scanner at the TARDIS console, studying it with a bemused expression on his face, but turned away grinning when he heard Clara, "We're going to see River." 

Clara, oblivious to the fact that River was a woman, asked, "Which River? Where?"

" _The_ River. My River. My Professor River Song.", he said, looking dreamily into space.

"Ah. So you're in love with her are you?", Clara said offhandedly. She said it because she loved watching him squirm. It was one of the cutest things about him.

"What? Oh um. Yes. Well.", The Doctor quickly turned back to the console, busying himself with pressing buttons and pulling levers until a familiar shudder quaked through the TARDIS, indicating that they had landed. 

The Doctor raced across the space between him and the doors and threw them open just in time for a woman to come crashing into his arms, knocking them both to the ground beaming. For a moment they just lay there gazing at each other.

"Sweetie, you should probably close the doors and get us out of here. Those people chasing me aren't exactly friendly.", the woman said, using the Doctor's chest to push herself up.

Once she was back on her feet she reached down for the Doctor's hand and pulled him up as well. He planted a quick kiss on her cheek before scurrying over to the console and starting the flight procedures, making a big show of flipping up a pair of blue levers, glancing back at the woman with a confident grin on his face. 

With the Doctor busy flying them through time and space and the woman caught up in watching him adoringly, Clara was left with the opportunity to really look at her for the first time.  
A red bow mouth paired with pretty green eyes set in an older face than Clara would've expected, almost middle aged and yet so timeless. Her body was seductively curvy, clad in a black tank top and camouflaged pants tucked into tough looking black leather boots. And then there was her hair. Curly and massive and golden. That hair alone had probably seduced thousands. If this was River Song than Clara could definitely see what the Doctor found so alluring about her. She was beautiful. She knew she was too, you could tell just from the way she moved.  
Clara realized as she thought about this that she was not simply studying this woman but comparing her to herself, wondering why the Doctor had fallen for her over all others, trying to find the flaws in her beauty that Clara did not have. Some reason not to be jealous. _That's ridiculous_ , Clara scolded herself, _Why should you be jealous of her? You don't think of the Doctor that way, and even if you did she has more claim to him than you do_

A jolt brought her out of her thoughts. Clara looked over at the Doctor who was now pulling a weathered looking blue book from his pocket, walking over to the woman and saying, "Let's do diaries then."

The woman pulled a blue book identical to the Doctor's from a small bag Clara hadn't noticed before and was about to open it when she stopped and said, "Oh yes and I've been meaning to ask; Who's this?", her eyes flicked over to Clara. The Doctor looked at his companion as if he had forgotten that she was there, which, Clara suspected, he had.

"Ah, yes! You two haven't met. River Song this is Clara Oswin Owsald. Clara Oswald meet my River Song."

River smiled and stretched out her hand, which Clara took hesitantly, "It's a pleasure."

Clara forced a smile in response. River smiled back a moment before turning to the Doctor and opening her book again, this time flipping to a page and asking, "Have we done the Byzantium yet?"

The Doctor, who was flipping through his own book, stopped to glance up at her and say, "Of course I've got the Byzantium."

River rolled her eyes and said, "I was only checking Sweetie. Jim the fish?"

The Doctor flipped a little farther through his book, "Aha! There it is.", he looked up at her cautiously and said, "Manhattan?"

River smiled sadly and nodded, "That's as far as I've gotten."

The Doctor's brow furrowed and his hand came up to stroke her cheek, "How long has it been for you?"

She leaned into his touch and said, "A few months. I sent Amy the manuscript last week."

The Doctor's eyes brightened suddenly and he was practically bouncing with excitement when he burst, "We're linear!"

River's whole demeanor shifted and she beamed at him, "So we are."

The Doctor grinned widely and took her hand, bringing it to his lips, "Hi Honey, I'm home."

Her smile grew bigger, "And what sort of time do you call this?"

And then they were kissing, so deeply and passionately that Clara knew they'd forgotten about her again. Since it didn't look like they were coming up for air anytime soon, she walked off to look for the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) I started writing this about a month ago whilst in science class. I really truly and honestly have no idea where this came from. I blame my teacher for being boring, so if you like it then I guess you have him to thank (as well as my strange, completely nonsensical brain). Constructive criticism is also greatly appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I know that in the last chapter I may have led you to believe that River and the Doctor are linear when in fact it's pretty obvious they aren't in this one. I didn't really think it through so now I've decided that the Doctor is pretending that they are linear in order to make River happy because he knows this is the last time he'll see her. Sorry in advance for the River being jealous but it had to happen sooner or later.

"So where did you find her?", River asked. They were lying in bed, each propped up on an elbow to look at each other. The Doctor's hand was running up and down her thigh, leaving a trail of tingles where he touched her.

He looked up and met her eyes, "I didn't find her, she found me. I suppose you could say that she saved me, in a sense.", he stopped, realizing how that might've sounded and struggled, "But not like you! No one could save me the way that you do. There is no one who could ever- never even come close to-"

"Oh, shut up.", River interrupted him, leaning in to kiss him, effectively shutting him up. 

By the time she had pulled away, the Doctor had lost all ability to form a coherent thought. He could only stare at her, wide eyed, at which River just laughed.

"Where did _she_ find _you_ then?", she rephrased.

"On a cloud."

River threw her head back and laughed again, "Only you Sweetie."

The Doctor grumbled and said, "Yes, well, well laugh all you want Doctor Song but I was very distraught at the time."

River's expression sobered immediately, "It was after I left you wasn't it? They'd gone and I'd left and you were traveling alone. I'm sorry, my love, you know that I would do anything to prevent you from hurting if it was within my power to do so. I'm sorry that I couldn't."

The Doctor gazed at her with eyes so soft they looked like they were melting, "River don't do that, don't blame yourself. It was a fixed point in time, it had to happen exactly the way it did. You are in no way at fault."

River looked at him sharply, "A fixed point? What do you mean, that you _had_ to meet her? She kissed you didn't she? Dammit I knew it! Why do they always kiss you?!"

River jumped out of bed, briskly putting on her clothes. The Doctor's eyes widened as he realized what she was going to do. He fumbled out of bed after her just as she was arming her gun.

"River, no, don't do this. I swear nothing happened- nothing could _ever_ happen! For one thing she's human and for another I love you!"

River turned on him, "So what if nothing happened? She thinks something did which is probably why she was looking at me as if I were a cockroach that she wanted to squish under her boot. Unpleasant but easily taken care of. I just want her to know who the one with the power really is."

The Doctor sighed and said, "Fine, go scare her. But don't actually shoot her, I don't want anybody dead on my TARDIS today.", he tapped her on the nose.

She grinned at him, "Of course, Sweetie.", and walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) I started writing this about a month ago whilst in science class. I really truly and honestly have no idea where this came from. I blame my teacher for being boring, so if you like it then I guess you have him to thank (as well as my strange, completely nonsensical brain). Constructive criticism is also greatly appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a little confusing in terms of tense. I might sometimes slip out of past and into present so I'm sorry for that. All the mistakes I have noticed I've gone back and fixed but if I missed something I'm sorry.

Clara was sitting in an armchair in the library, leafing through her thousandth book since she'd taken sanctuary from the Doctor and River. _his wife_ , she thought. _He's married and he didn't tell you. He let you kiss him and he's married._

Those words, 'my Professor River Song' and the dreamy expression he'd worn when he'd said them, kept running through her mind. How could she have misinterpreted his friendship for something more? Of course his not telling she and River about each other meant that he didn't _want_ them to know about each other. Maybe she hadn't misinterpreted and he really was after something more than friendship.

The library door creaked open and Clara jumped, a surprised shriek escaping her lips. Her eyes focused on the figure in the doorway. When she realized it was River, she relaxed.

"Sorry.", she said, "I thought you were someone else."

"My husband you mean."

Clara nodded.

River smiled kindly at her, "No, my Doctor vies for a more dramatic entrance. Lot's of yelling, lot's of running.", she raised and cocked a pistol, "Not as many guns."

Clara swallowed, wide brown eyes fixed on the gun. River moved closer and began circling her predatorily, saying, "So I'm sure you're wondering why he didn't tell you about me, maybe even going so far as to reassure yourself that he's going to leave me any day so he can be with you. Let me save you some time; he's not. The reason he didn't tell you is because not very many people _do_ know about us and we're trying to keep it that way."

River paused, waiting to be questioned. When she wasn't she said, "Go ahead and ask, you know you want to."

"Why?"

"Why what exactly?"

"Why don't you want people to know about you?"

River looked at her evenly, "We both have enemies. If people were to know about us we could be used as weapons against each other and once was enough for me, thanks. Besides that we've both faked our own deaths at least once already and honestly, being 'dead' has it's perks."

"Okay I have another question."

"Shoot."

"Why you?"

River laughed, "You mean why did he marry _me_?"

"Yes."

"Because he wanted to. Of course saving the universe was also a bonus."

"Huh? Wait-- how was marrying you going to save the universe?"

"I was trained to kill the Doctor. When it came time to do that I couldn't go through with it. Time started collapsing and the Doctor knew that I could never let him die without knowing that he was loved by millions all across time and space, and by no one more than me. So he married me. And when we kissed time started again."

"Alright I'm not even going to ask how that worked because it sounds like a long story and I probably wouldn't understand even if you explained it, so I'm just going to go with this; What's with the gun?"

"Well I haven't yet decided if I want to face my husbands wrath if I shoot you. Normally I like frustrating him but I have a feeling this wouldn't result in the same happy ending, so as long as you know that you and the Doctor are _not_ nor will you _ever_ be, romantically attached I think that my anger has subsided enough to put it away. What say you Clara?"

"I think I'm over him."

"Good.", River said, holstering her weapon, "So, I hear you saved my Doctor. Thank you."

Clara, startled, stammers, "I-I didn't do anything, really. I mean all I did was ask him for help."

River smiled and stepped forward, placing a hand on the younger woman's cheek, "That's exactly what he needed you to do. _Thank you for saving my Doctor, Clara_."

Clara nodded, still not sure that she had done anything, but knew that it was expected.

River smiled at her once more before turning and strutting out of the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) I started writing this about a month ago whilst in science class. I really truly and honestly have no idea where this came from. I blame my teacher for being boring, so if you like it then I guess you have him to thank (as well as my strange, completely nonsensical brain). Constructive criticism is also greatly appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are we going now, my love?"

The Doctor turned to see River strut into the console room. He rushed up to her, a huge, boyish smile spreading across his face and planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek before turning and flipping a few more switches on the console until it made the wheezing noise that River hated and the Doctor loved.

He turned back and said, "Let's have a look then, shall we?"

The Doctor grabbed River's hand and they ran to the doors together

"Don't you want to tell Clara that we've landed?", River asked.

"I thought you'd rather I didn't. Thought the TARDIS might be grateful too as that way she won't get blood on her console."

River slapped him and he reacted by making what she had deemed 'slap face' before leaning in and kissing her deeply. River first, grinning when he pouted.

"Clara, we've landed.", River called.

Immediately Clara scurried into the room, narrowing her eyes at the pair of them standing at the doors.

"You two were going to leave without me, weren't you?", she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah but then River said that we had to bring you too.", the Doctor sighed.

Clara just glared at him. River laughed, patted the Doctor's cheek and pushed open the doors.


	5. Chapter 5

Tydallyssiaan was beautiful. The skies were a clear sapphire blue, the vegetation bright and lush and swirling palettes of green and yellow and purple. The ocean was a million facets of shimmering colours. But River's favorite part of the planet was the city of glass which shone on the other side of the water. There was a tower there that was said to house the largest rose in the universe. She'd wanted to see it ever since she'd read about it in university.

"Can we go see it?", River asked the Doctor who had one arm wrapped around her waist as they gazed across the ocean at the beautiful delicate city.

"Of course we can. What'd you think we came here for, the scenery?", he pressed his lips to her temple, "Scenery's nothing compared to a giant rose.", his lips moved down to her jawline, "Compared to you."

River turned around to give him a proper kiss. It only lasted a few seconds but it was long enough that Clara felt the need to clear her throat at the couple. She managed to beat the urge down, but barely.

When the two broke apart the Doctor clapped his hands together, "Right, let's go then.", and walked onto the ocean. Yeah, that's right, _onto_. Clara gasped while River beamed and hurried after her husband.

"Come on Clara! The water's fine!", the Doctor called, giggling absurdly.

River caught up to him and he took her hand and then both of them were giggling. Sighing Clara took a cautious step onto the water. It seemed stable. She put some of her weight on it and it was still solid. Slowly she put her other foot onto the surface. When she didn't fall through she took a step forward and-- _Holy shit she was walking on water!_ She let out a giggle and bounded over to the Doctor and River who were now halfway across the water. The rest of the way the three of them joked and giggled about walking on water.

When they reached the gleaming glass city the Doctor said, "So Clara, what would you like to do? There's a museum across from the tower with a wonderful exhibit on the history of souffles."

Knowing when to accept that she was being ditched Clara said, "Might as well."

The Doctor grinned, grabbed River's hand and led the way.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor and River loitered in the lobby of the tower, browsing through a pamphlet. They'd left Clara at the museum across the street and were now waiting for the tour guide to come back from their lunch break. Not that they planned on staying with the group anyways but the guides sometimes gave out mini keychains.

"Alright, everyone for group 4B over here!", a man who had just appeared at the other end of the room ordered.

The Doctor took River's hand and bound over to him, as six other people slowly gathered around as well.

"Hi, I'm Phil and I'll be acting as your tour guide today.", the man, Phil, said.

The Doctor's eyes lit up with excitement and he leaned down to whisper in River's ear, "River, look at his hat!"

River looked at Phil's head and sure enough there was a monstrosity of a hat sitting atop it.

She looked back at the Doctor sharply and said very forcefully, " _No_."

The Doctor stood there and pouted until they were led into the room with the ginormous rose. And then he gasped. The rose was pink and yellow and beautiful. And human.

"Rose.", he whispered.

River looked at him and took a sharp breath, "How can she be here?"

River knew. Of course River knew. River always knew.

"I don't know."

Phil spoke again, "The biggest Rose ever grown, folks. Photos and videos are strictly prohibited in order to keep her healthy, but feel free to pluck a few hairs as a souvenir since they don't do anything."

River's hand flew to her mouth, tears forming in her eyes, "Oh my god."

The Doctor forced himself to move and tucked River in his arms, pressing a kiss into her hair.

"We have to get her out of here.", the Doctor said.

River nodded and pulled away from him, taking her blaster from an unseen holster and pointing it around the room.

"Don't anybody move!", she ordered.

People screamed and feigned around a bit but when River's aim followed them they froze, some huddling together for comfort. River took a moment to survey the room.

"The size ray is up there, Doctor.", she nodded to a big, badly concealed ray gun on the ceiling.

The Doctor took his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and pointed it at the ray. Sparks flew and a red beam of circles pointed down at Rose and she started to shrink down to normal size. Once she was there, the Doctor stopped pointing and went to pick her up as she slumped to the ground, unconscious.

The three of them made their way to the door, River still waving her gun threateningly. She really was amazed at the idiocy of the people who owned the tower. How could they not have security?

"Don't follow us.", she snarled and she, the Doctor and a passed out Rose ran from the tower.


	7. Chapter 7

_Not exactly the most interesting thing in the universe, though I do wonder how it worked_ , Clara thought, studying a painting depicting the first person ever to make a souffle using only dehydrated ingredients. Suddenly there was a hand on her arm and she was being dragged backward. She let out a small shriek before she turned and saw that it was River.

"River! Why are you dragging me?", Clara squeaked.

"Had a little run in with the locals. The Doctor's bringing the TARDIS around."

Just then there was a distinct ' _vrorp vrorp_ ' sound ahead of them and the TARDIS materialized ten feet away. River rushed over and burst through the doors, pulling Clara along behind her.

There was a blonde girl unconscious in an arm chair to the left of the console and the Doctor was casting worried glances at her between running around and pulling levers. River walked up behind her him and put a hand on his arm.

I'll fly her, Sweetie, you go take care of Rose.", she smiled a small, sad smile and Clara wondered why.

The Doctor nodded to River and leaned in to kiss her forehead then went over to tend to the blonde girl. While the Doctor fussed, River pulled switches and pressed buttons until the ship landed with a nearly imperceptible jolt.

She walked over to Clara and said, "Come on, let's go make some lunch.", then led her into the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor smoothed a bandage over a small gash on Roses arm, then jumped a bit when her eyes fluttered open.

"Wha- Who are you? Where am I? What happened?", she asked, straightening up quickly.

The Doctor put his hands on her shoulders and said, "Shh, Rose it's okay, you're on the TARDIS. You were being held captive as a huge tourist attraction but we saved you."

"Who are you? Are you one of his companions?"

The Doctor was about to answer but River chose that moment to pop her head in and say, "Doctor, ask Rose what she wants for lunch."

Roses eyes widened in realization, "It's you. It's really you.", she reached a hand up to stroke his cheek, "You've regenerated, but your eyes are still the same. They're still much older than your face."

The Doctor just looked at her for a few moments, then hopped up and reached a hand down to help Rose up as well saying, "Right then, lunch."

Rose took his hand and stood up. The Doctor released her hand even quicker than he'd taken it and led her to the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

"Doctor, do you want fish fingers and custard?", River asked.

She hadn't called him 'Sweetie' or any of her other pet names for him since before Rose had woken up. River knew what Rose meant to the Doctor and she wanted him to decide for himself whether he wanted to be with Rose or not. River loved the Doctor, always and completely, and she would do anything if it meant he'd be happy. Even if that meant letting him be with someone else.

The Doctor nodded excitedly at her and said, "Please River."

She forced a smile and turned back to begin her work. Clara was already popping the fish fingers in the oven which left River to mix up the custard. She took a package from the cupboard and prepared it with her body on autopilot so that she could focus solely on the Doctor and Rose.

"Fish fingers and custard?", Rose laughed.

"It's good, really! When I first regenerated into this incarnation I crashed the TARDIS into the backyard of a little girl called Amelie Pond. She brought me inside and we ate fish fingers and custard. Since then it's been one of the main things I eat." 

His expression had darkened a bit when he'd said 'Amelia Pond'. River felt as if one of her hearts was cracking. She missed her mother _so much_ , especially now when she was standing in the kitchen listening the Doctor and Rose speak. That man had her hearts but he'd never said that he loved her, did that mean that he was still in love with Rose Tyler, the pink and yellow human? She looked down at her progress and realized with a start that she was done. River took the bowl of custard and dished some out as Clara served the fish fingers.

When she sat a bowl in front of the Doctor he caught her wrist and brought it to his lips, "Thank you, Dear."

Warmth washed through River and she said, "You're welcome, Sweetie."

Rose stared at them, surprised at the exchange and waiting for the Doctor to make introductions. The dark haired girl finished divying out fish fingers and came to sit across from Rose who was seated beside the Doctor. The older woman, River, sat at the end closest to the Doctor who reached over and took her hand. Rose felt a pang in her chest and was struck with the pain of missing John. Where was he?

"So Rose, where exactly are you in your timeline?", River asked.

"I'm twenty-six, was living in the alternate universe with John until....", she drifted off, unable to complete her sentence.

"Until what?", River asked, reaching over and taking Rose's hand maternally which was interesting seeing as a few minutes ago she had been worried about whether or not Rose was going to take the Doctor from her.

Rose looked up with unshed tears in her eyes, "I don't know! I woke up one morning and he wasn't there but the TARDIS was so I figured he'd be along soon but I waited days and he didn't come home so I took the TARDIS and asked her to track him. Of course the first place we land is the place where I get captured so now I may never find him!", she was sobbing at this point and River walked over and put her arms around the younger girl who collapsed against her in despair. River met the Doctor's eyes and he nodded.

"Rose, I promise you we'll find him. Our TARDIS should be able to track yours and from there, him. It'll be okay.", River said.

"Thank you.", Rose sniffled, trying to pull herself together.


	10. Chapter 10

"There,", the Doctor said to himself, pulling down one final lever, "We're on course with their TARDIS, shouldn't be too long until we-"

The TARDIS jolted, throwing him against the console. He waited a moment before saying, "That took a lot less time than I thought it would."

River peered around from the other side of the console, "That's because I locked onto the coordinates and flew the TARDIS there. Really, Sweetie, you should just ask if you need help."

The Doctor sputtered, "I did not need help! And all _you_ did was make it boring!"

River walked over and rested a hand on his cheek, "The way you were going, my love, it would've taken weeks to find John and Rose needs him now."

"Humans! So emotional and easily attached.", he scoffed.

River raised her eyebrows, "And you're not attached to me?"

"That's different. You- You're- You're-", he sighed, "You're right. It's not just humans who get emotional and attached. I do too."

"And remind me, Sweetie, how do you know that?", she prompted.

He furrowed his brow, "You know why."

She nodded her head, "I do. But a girl likes to hear it said every once in a while as well."

The Doctor took her face in his hands and gazed into her eyes, "I love you, River Song. Melody Pond. Those words could never describe just how much you mean to me but they are the only ones I have. You are the woman who married me and you hold my hearts, always and completely."

River's smile was soft and it drew a small one out of him as well when he leaned down and caught her up in a kiss. It was hot and wet and overwhelming and it had barely even begun when they were interrupted by a throat clearing. They turned and found Clara and Rose standing in the doorway of the console room. Clara was tapping her foot impatiently, arms crossed over her chest while Rose still looked puffy and delicate from crying.

The Doctor took a reluctant step back from River and said, "Ah, good. You're here. We think we've found the TARDIS."

River rolled her eyes at him, "You _know_ I found the TARDIS. You just don't want to admit that I fly her better."

"Oh shut up."

"Make me."

"Yeah, well maybe I will."

They turned towards each other in sync and then they were kissing again.

Clara sighed, rolling her eyes, "So we'll just go find the TARDIS on our own then?"

Neither the Doctor nor River responded.

"Right then. Come on, Rose, let's go find something to do. Those two are going to be a while."


	11. Chapter 11

They ended up on the floor, clothes strewn all around them, breathing heavily. The Doctor was on his back, River lying on his chest.

"That was bad.", the Doctor said.

River raised her eyebrows, "Oh? Didn't see you complaining during, Sweetie."

The Doctor blushed and said, "You know that's not what I meant. I just meant that it was bad that we couldn't make it to the bedroom."

River grinned at him, "We should probably get dressed and find Rose and Clara. Hopefully they haven't left the TARDIS, otherwise we'll be running again.", her words were disapproving but her tone said that she lived for the days she spent running with the Doctor, among other things.

River pushed herself up from the Doctor's chest and started sorting her clothes from his while he stayed lying there, watching her hungrily.

"Sweetie, unless you've forgotten we still don't know what it was that kidnapped Rose in the first place. If you don't find 'fillet of companion' appealing then I'd suggest you come and get dressed.", River said, already tugging her boots on.

"Fine.", the Doctor grumbled, getting off the floor and grabbing his trousers from where they lay on the console. River only laughed. He pulled on his pants and shirt then looked around frantically for his bow tie, finding River leaning against the console swinging it playfully around her fingers. His eyes widened in fright and he said, "Please don't hurt it River."

River laughed and said, "Why would I ever do that, Sweetie? I mean it's got so many _uses_."

The Doctor blushed again and said, "Whatever."

River strut over to him teasingly and tied the accessory around his neck.

When she was finished she reached up and kissed him softly, "Come on Sweetie, let's go find Rose and Clara.", she pulled a scanner from her pocket, pressed a few buttons and said, "Oh good, they're still on the TARDIS, looks like the swimming pool. This shouldn't take long and then....", she trailed off, leaving the rest to the Doctor's imagination which was already running wild with thoughts of River in various swimming outfits. Maybe after they'd found John he could convince her to wear one of them....

He grabbed her hand quickly and said, "Let's go find them.", pulling her along the corridor with him. Her laughter peeled out like a bell throughout the time machine.


	12. Chapter 12

"How long have you known the Doctor?", Clara asked Rose.

The two of them were lying in lounge chairs in a huge room with a swimming pool taking up most of the space. They'd been wandering around the TARDIS corridors, trying to ignore the sounds that the Doctor and River were making in the console room, when the door just appeared in front of them and swung open smoothly on it's own. Thankfully they couldn't hear the couples noise from in there.

Rose repositioned herself on her chair and said, "Since I was nineteen. Don't know how many years it's been for him but he was on his tenth regeneration last time I saw him."

Clara turned to her, "Did _you_ know he was married?"

Rose shook her head, "He wasn't when I traveled with him. He and I were sort of... I don't know, mutually attracted to one another? Neither of us ever acted on our feelings but we both knew they were there. Then, last time that I saw him, he gave me John and I didn't think that I could love him or anyone else ever again, but I was wrong. I know it sounds selfish but even though I'd moved on I never thought _he_ would. Stupid, I know, but I was so surprised that he had that it hurt. When I found out it was him I sort of took comfort in thinking that it would be okay because he loved me."

"Did you ever kiss him?"

"Once, to save my life. Why?"

"I did too, when I was dying. Didn't know he was married until a few days ago, which was fine until River almost used me for target practice."

"Yeah she does seem kind of intense. Honestly I'm surprised that the Doctor's with someone so trigger happy since when I knew him he hated any and all weaponry."

"He still does!", Clara exclaimed, "It makes no sense! What is it about River that's so special?"

Rose shook her head, "I've no idea."

They both jumped when the door opened.

"Huh, you were right. Swimming pool.", the Doctor said, looking around the rafters of the room.

River smiled and said, "Yes, Sweetie, I know.", then turned to the two women, "Come on then. Let's go find your TARDIS."


	13. Chapter 13

They'd landed right next to it.

"Huh.", the Doctor said, "That was a lot easier than I'd expected it to be."

Clara rolled her eyes at how disappointed he and River looked, then said, "So are we going to just stand here or...?"

The Doctor clapped his hands together, "Right, let's go. River, Honey, could you go get my screwdriver from the TARDIS for me?", he kissed her cheek as she had already agreed.

River crossed her arms over her chest, and gave her husband a look that said 'really?', "Do you actually think I'm going to fall for that, Sweetie? You should really stop trying to protect me."

The Doctor gave her puppy eyes and said, "I can't help it. I don't want you to get hurt River, not ever, not if I can help it."

Her expression softened, "I know, my love, but I can take care of myself."

The Doctor sighed, slumping forward a bit and River tipped his face towards her own and kissed him gently. She pulled back and smiled, patting his cheek, then turned towards the TARDIS they had been searching for and pushed open the doors to reveal a console room decorated in way she had only seen a handful of times before. And there, sitting curled and crying against the console, was John. River stepped back outside and moved out of the way for Rose to go in. She let out a choked shriek and ran to her lover who upon hearing her had looked up, tears streaming down his face and stumbled to his feet to catch her when she collapsed in his arms. They were both sobbing and kissing and whispering reassurances in each others ears.

The Doctor took River's hand and said, "Does this seem too easy to you?"

"Yes, but not in a this-is-a-trap way, more like a today-is-a-good-day-and-everybody-lives way. Anyways it had better not be a trap because I want to get back to the TARDIS without this lot. Immediately.", she said, lips curling into a seductive smile.

The Doctor looked confused for a moment and said, "What? Why would you-?", his eyes widened, "Oh. _Oh_."

River giggled and nodded.

The Doctor gulped then looked at the newly reunited couple in the their TARDIS and said loudly, "Right, well, we'll be in our TARDIS. When you're ready, come find us."

River bit her lip suggestively and heat flooded his stomach, "Knock first."

They ran back to their TARDIS hand in hand and giggling like teenagers.


	14. Chapter 14

By the time John and Rose had pulled themselves together enough to notice Clara and go over to the other TARDIS, River and the Doctor were in the kitchen eating scones and drinking tea. The door had been closed when the three of them arrived and they could hear River's laughter through the heavy wood so they'd knocked first. A giggly 'Come in' had answered them so they'd opened the door cautiously and found the couple in that surprisingly normal situation. Their hands were linked on the table top and they were taking turns writing on a pad of paper, eyes filled with love and amusement.

The Doctor wrote something down on the pad and River said, "Winifred? What could possibly possess you to like that name?"

"Winifred's a great name! She could be 'Fred' or 'Winnie' for short!", the Doctor protested.

River laughed and he kissed her cheek.

Clara raised her eyebrows at them and said, "You guys are acting weirder than usual, what's up? Why are you discussing names-?", her eyes widened and her hands fluttered to her mouth, "Are you pregnant?!"

River laughed and said, "No, we're just making a list of names, sort of a 'what if' thing."

It was then that they noticed John was frozen in place and staring at River, mouth agape. 

Rose furrowed her brow and asked, "John? Are you okay? What is it?"

"River.", he managed. He turned to the Doctor, "She really was your future."

The Doctor nodded solemnly and River frowned and asked, "Why does your tenth know me?"

Her husband turned to her a small smile on his lips, "Spoilers, Honey."

She smiled back at him.


	15. Chapter 15

"So who is she to you exactly?", John asked the Doctor as they waited for the kettle to boil.

The women were in the console room talking and laughing loudly while the two of them were fetching tea and Jammie Dodgers.

"Everything.", the Doctor said, smiling softly.

John's eyes widened and his brows shot up, "But you remember that-"

The Doctor interrupted him, "She died, I know. I tried to keep from falling in love with her but- well, she's River. Before I knew what had happened I was in love. Even the pain I know I'm going to feel very soon, a pain that will be worse than dying and will never _ever_ fade, it'll be worth it because I got to spend these amazing, if not always linear, last thousand years with her."

John looked up at him mournfully and asked, "How much longer now?"

"Not long.", the Doctor answered, voice thick with pain, "This is the last time I'm ever going to see her. My past self will be taking her to Darillium the night after this me drops her off in a few days."

John's head snapped to the side and he asked, "What is Clara?"

The Doctor's eyes widened in surprise and John looked at him disdainfully, "Come on, I might be human now but I'm fused from you. And Donna, but that's not the point. I can still feel time energy and there's a certain amount of it just sort of swirling around her."

The Doctor smiled bitterly, "She's impossible girl. Throughout my entire time stream there are echoes of her and each and every one of them has saved my life by sacrificing her own."

"And you feel guilty."

"Of course I do, but I'm also grateful because after River... my world just sort of ended. I never thought I would see her again so I parked the TARDIS on a cloud and waited for death to take me and reunite me with her. Clara showed me that there were still people I could help. And that there were still people who could help _me_."

"Do- Do you realize what this means?", the Doctor looked at John, confused, "Clara was born to save you. River died sacrificing herself for you."

"She could save her."

John nodded and the Doctor dared to let himself hope. If Clara could save River then he wouldn't have to go through the pain of losing her again. There would be no more spoilers and they could stay linear for the rest of their lives and they could run together for thousands more years.

"Sweetie where is the tea? Under different circumstances I would encourage you to take your time but really some things are meant to be rushed.", River called from the other room.

The Doctor smiled, big and genuine and full of adoration, "Coming, Honey."


	16. Chapter 16

"Thank God!", River exclaimed when the men finally returned with the tea, "What took you so long?"

The Doctor put down the tea tray then sat down next to her, leaning over to brush his lips against her cheek as he did making her smile softly, "Sorry Dear. Was just having a chat with John."

River grinned, "Why do I let you out Doctor?"

The Doctor laughed gently, a smile tugging at his lips and crinkling the corners of his eyes. He took her hand and kissed the knuckles before lowering it again and resting their entwined fingers on his thigh.

Rose cleared her throat, "Anyways, how are you Doctor? We haven't really had time for idle chatter."

The Doctor's smile was kind when he looked at her, "I've missed you Rose, and I've been wanting to thank you for a while. You helped me out of the darkness and taught me how to love again and in a way you're the reason that I've been able to find happiness now. I heard you you know, in the library talking to Clara. I never thought I'd get over you either and it took about a century but I finally did and then there was River, literally made for me, my bespoke psychopath , child of the TARDIS. You, Rose Tyler, might have been able to handle staying with me and getting older but I couldn't have and River.... Well she's special. I don't have to worry about losing her to human mortality or her ever falling out of love with me, because let's face it, _that's never_ going to happen.", River smacked his arm at that. He grinned and said, "Sorry Dear."

"I hate you", River retorted.

The Doctor snorted, "No you don't"

"No I really don't."

She stretched up and met his lips in a gentle peck, giggling at his pout when she pulled away.

Clara had had more than enough of their near constant PDA and complained, "Are you two seriously _still_ horny? Maybe we should come back in a few weeks when you're done."

"That's nice Clara.", the Doctor said, watching River dreamily.

"Ugh! Can you guys believe-", she turned to see John and Rose having a spirited make out session.

_That's it_.

"Oh my God!", she exclaimed and stomped off to her room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've got all the chapters to this story written now so it's only a matter of uploading them. At this point I think we can just say that all the timelines in this fic are completely out of sync and there really is no point in trying to make sense of them. Hope you enjoy anyway :)

" _Sweetie_...", moaned a voice somewhere in the TARDIS.

Clara smothered her head with a pillow, trying to block out the noise. It had been _six hours_! How could they not be finished yet? Another moan. She threw the pillow across the room and ran out into the corridor in a desperate attempt to escape the sounds of coitus around her. She got to the end of the hallway and the library door opened of it's own accord in front of her. Clara rushed in, slamming the door behind her. For a moment she just stood there, leaning against the door for support and reveling in the newly found silence. Suddenly there was a flash of light and smoke and she looked up in surprise to see a man standing before her. The man glanced around the room, eyes landing on her last.

He looked her up and down, made an appreciative sound in the back of his throat and said, "Hello, I'm Captain Jack Harkness, and you are?"

Somehow he managed to make every word sound like an innuendo.

Still slightly stunned, Clara said, "Clara Oswald."

"Really.", Jack said, eyes dancing, "I take it this is a new echo then."

"Not new to me. Wait- how do you know about me?"

"You told me. Well I guess an echo of you told me but still, essentially you."

Clara eyed Jack cautiously, "And why exactly did this other me tell you about who I am?"

Jack took a step towards her suggestively and said, "We were _very_ good friends.... You also told me that sometimes you can remember your past lives. Is that still true?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just curious as to whether or not there's a possibility that you'll randomly remember how great I am."

Clara rolled her eyes, "Why are you here? Do you know the Doctor?"

Jack's eyes lit up, “Of course! I'm on the TARDIS! Where is he?”

“In bed.”, she grimaces.

“He's sleeping? I didn't know he slept.” 

Before Clara could correct him, Jack was sprinting out of the library and down the hall, opening each and every door as he went, presumably looking for the Doctor's room. Clara hurried after him but before she could catch her breath enough to tell him why this wasn't a good idea, he had opened a door to reveal the Doctor and River in a rather compromising position involving handcuffs and more nude bits of the two of them than Clara cared to see. Jack's eyes widened and he let out a low whistle. He stood in the doorway for a moment, trying to burn this image into his mind then turned and closed the door behind him. At the click of the door shutting he heard the occupants of the room stir. 

“River did you hear that?”, a mans voice asked.

“Hear what, Sweetie?”, asked his female counterpart.

“I thought I heard something.” 

“There was no noise to hear, Sweetie.”

“No, but I'm sure--” he persisted.

There was a wet smacking sound and he groaned.

There was no more speech after that.

In the corridor Jack asked Clara , “I thought you said he was sleeping.” 

Clara crossed her arms over her chest, “I said he was in bed, I said nothing about him being asleep. You came to that conclusion on your own.”

“Well of course I did! Why wouldn't I assume he was sleeping? The last time I met the man he had the sexual prowess of a rubber duck!”

Clara giggled and said, “If only.”

Jack's expression turned incredulous, “Really? It's that bad?”

Clara nodded, “The woman's only been here three days and the longest they've gone without jumping each others bones was the three hours it took to rescue Rose and find John.

Jack asked, “Who is River to the Doctor exactly?”

“She's his-- wait how do you know River?”

Jack grinned, “Had a fling or two with her way back when. Honestly, I can't blame the Doctor for wanting to get with that, god knows she's _amazing_.”

Clara's face contorted in disgust, “Ick.”

Jack gust kept grinning and said, “If it helps you were just as good as her.”

Clara grimaced, “You know it actually creeps me out more than thinking about my past echo doing you.”

Jack frowned, “Really? Most people get so frustrated they don't remember that they decide to recreate the experience.”

Clara smiled kindly at him, “That isn't going to happen with me.”

Jack arched an eyebrow, “We'll see.”

Clara snorted and said, “I'm going back to the library. Hopefully they wont be too much longer.”

She started down the hall and Jack hurried after her, “I'll come with you, there's no telling how long they'll be and you might get lonely.”

She shrugged, “Whatever.”

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Suddenly Jack stopped mid-step.

“What's wrong?” Clara asked. 

“Did you say you rescued Rose?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“As in Rose Tyler? The object of his affections in his ninth and tenth incarnations?”

“Yeah, though I don't know much about that last bit. Rose got kidnapped by aliens on Tydallision and the Doctor and River rescued her.”

Jack nodded, a knowing look on his face, “And I assume John is the meta crisis. I'm surprised he isn't taking this harder actually.” 

“Why would he care? You said it yourself, he shags River Song!”

Her eyes widened, “Oh my god! What if she's his rebound?! It would definitely explain why they can't keep their hands off of each other!”

Jack rolled his eyes and put a hand on her shoulder, “Clara, love, she isn't his rebound, okay?”

“But you said--” 

“I know what I said, but what I meant was that I was pleasantly surprised that he was happy and he _is_ happy, he wouldn't be with that woman if he wasn't.”, his smile was affectionate when he added, “No need to freak out, Clara.”

She furrowed her brow. In the last few minutes his entire demeanor had changed from ridiculously flirtatious to fond and reassuring.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”, Jack asked.

Clara mentally and physically shook herself, “Huh, sorry, what?”

Jack's lips turned up at the corners and he said, “You're so cute when you're lost.”

“Whatever.”, she started walking again, “Why are you here? How do you know me?”

Jack fell into step beside her and said, “I was on the planet Caalunde Five when all of a sudden this young woman literally ran into my arms and just started sobbing. I tried to comfort her but I'm not gonna lie, it freaked me out pretty bad. She just kept saying 'find me Jack'. When I asked her what she meant she pulled a brown envelope from her coat and handed it to me but before I could open it she collapsed and whispered 'It won't be long now. Just find me'. And then she died, there in my arms.”

“What's that got to do with anything?”

“That happened over one hundred years ago. Since then I've seen that woman more times than I can count. After she died that first time, I opened the envelope she'd given me and inside were coordinates which of course I visited. Each time the story is different and yet it's always exactly the same; boy meets girl, boy falls hard, girl dies in his arms. The Impossible Girl and The Man Who Can't Die. In a way it's genius.”


	18. Chapter 18

“Clara! Rose! John! Meeting in the kitchen _now_!”, the Doctor called as he and River walked down the hall to the kitchen hand in hand.

“It might be nothing, my love. Two new life forms on the TARDIS could just be mice or birds who decided to nest here, it doesn't have to be intruders.”

The Doctor huffed, “In two thousand years neither mice nor birds or any other tiny animal has nested in my TARDIS! It can only be intruders!”

River giggled at his ruffled manner. He glared at her halfheartedly and she leaned forward and kissed him. She felt him smile against her mouth.

“Really? Ten hours and you're still not done?”

They both jumped upon hearing Clara's voice. They turned to see her and Captain Jack Harkness stride into the room. Together. As in _holding hands_.

“ _Jack_.”, the Doctor whined.

Jack grinned and said, “I would say I'm sorry, Doc, but well I'm really not.”, he looked down at Clara and waggled his eyebrows while she just rolled her eyes.

The Doctor sighed, “Oh well. At least this way you can't flirt with my wife.”

Both Jack and River laughed at that but neither of them said anything and the Doctor just scowled at their amusement.

The Doctor crossed his arms over his chest and said, “Well I guess the mystery's solved, anyways. The extra life forms on the TARDIS are you and whoever you brought with you.”

Jack's brow furrowed, “I didn't bring anyone with me, Doctor.”, he turned to River, “Don't you have your scanner?”

River nodded and said, “I do but it only tells me the quantity of life forms in any given place, not who or what they are.”

Jack sighed and pulled his own from his pocket. He hit a few buttons then waited a moment while it scanned the TARDIS. The results popped up and his eyes widened.

“Shit.”, Jack looked at River incredulously and the Doctor automatically put a protective arm around her.

“What is it?”, the Doctor asked.

“She's pregnant.”

“I knew it!”, Clara blurted.


	19. Chapter 19

There was dead silence as Rose and John walked into the kitchen, but despite how odd the eery quiet was it wasn't the first thing Rose noticed. That was that Jack Harkness was standing in the middle of the room.

“Jack!”, she exclaimed, then bound up and threw her arms around him in a hug which he weakly returned. Rose then noticed the silence and released Jack, stepping back to survey the room and said, “What's wrong?”

It was Clara who exploded with, “River's pregnant!”, before clapping a hand over her mouth, eyes wide.

Rose looked to the Doctor in surprise, “Can that happen?”

He squirmed a bit under the scrutiny and said, “In theory I suppose it's possible. I just never- never thought-”

“You could be a father again.”, River finished for him.

He nodded, leaning his body towards her subconsciously.

“Still, isn't that good though? That River's pregnant?”, Rose asked, confused.

The Doctor ran a thumb consolingly over the back of River's hand, “I don't know. Nothing like this has happened in a very long time. At one point there were loads of people like River and I, Timelords and humans or even human pluses mated for life, but that was long before my time and nobody I've ever known had been around then either. As they evolved, Timelords stopped mixing with humans, even passed a law to prohibit it. So River could be fine, be just enough Timelord to carry our baby.”, his voice dropped to a whisper, “Or she could die.”, his voice was full of fear and could barely be heard now, “I don't know.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occurred to me after I wrote this that I didn't explain that Rose and John had gone back to Pete's World, so sorry about that. Other than that I think it's mostly okay. Enjoy :)

“River, no. Let me do it.”, the Doctor insisted, trying to guide his wife to a chair.

River backed away from his touch, “I can do it myself, Sweetie.”

“I know but you really shouldn't exert yourself if you can help it dear. And besides, I can drive the TARDIS just fine on my own.”, he turned to the console and flipped a switch which immediately resulted in three separate groans of protest from the TARDIS as well as the headlights exploding in a burst of light.

River sighed and flipped it back to it's original position then put on the stabilizers. She cocked an eyebrow at her husband, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You were saying, Sweetie?”, River said.

“That doesn't mean anything.”, the doctor pouted, turning away to sulk.

River smiled and came up behind him to wrap her arms around his waist, Oh my love, whatever am I going to do with you?”

They just stood there like that for a while, wrapped in each others embrace. The Doctor couldn't imagine his life without River, couldn't remember what his life had been like before her. Well he _could_ but he much preferred not to. River was everything. He would burn all his fezzes and bow ties if it meant that he could keep her with him forever. There was a human word for what he was feeling, _love_ , but it seemed an inadequate description of exactly how much he felt for her. And now she was carrying their child and he was torn between ignorant happiness and blinding fear. He couldn't stay with her much longer. In a day or so he'd have to take her home so his past self could take her to the singing towers and she could go to the library. The library. This meant that she had died while _carrying their child_. Tears pricked at his eyes and River shifted him around to face her.

“It'll be okay, my love.”, she said softly, taking his face in her hands.

A single tear escaped his eyes and she stood on her tip toes to kiss it away. He smiled weakly.

“Hope we're not interrupting, but Clara and I were just wondering how long it will be until we arrive?”, Jack's voice lilted from the door.

The Doctor took a composing breath, dropped a kiss to River's cheek and moved to check the scanner.

“Landed just a few minutes ago. Leadworth, 25, December, 2012.”

“On Earth?”, Clara asked.

The Doctor looked at her strangely, “Of course on Earth. Is there any other Leadworth?”

“Well I don't know! I was just asking. And besides, it's not such a preposterous idea, I mean apparently Barcelona is also a _planet_.”, Clara said defensively.

The Doctor wasn't listening. Instead he was carefully watching River who had paled at the words 'Leadworth' and '2012'.

“I don't know if I can do this.”, River whispered.

The Doctor came towards her and cupped her cheek in his hand, looking into her beautiful green eyes with his own hazel ones, “You can, Honey. I'll be right there with you, I could never leave you.”

Her voice cracked when she said, “Rule one.”

“Today rule one doesn't exist. Tomorrow it comes back into affect on any and all things but today rule one is not here.”

River took a deep breath, nodded and said, “Okay. Let's go.”


	21. Chapter 21

“Doctor!”, Amy exclaimed when she opened the door.

“Pond!”

“Come in!”, Amy threw the front door open wide and hollered down the hall, “ _Rory_! We have visitors!”

The Doctor, River, Clara and Jack all filed into the house. Rory came in from the living room and smiled when he saw his daughter.

“River!”, he threw his arms around her in a big, dad-like hug.

River beamed and returned the embrace, “Hello, Dad.”

They pulled back and Rory looked over her shoulder to greet the others.

“Doctor. And....”, he gestured to Clara and Jack and said, “I'm sorry, do you know me? Time travel and all, can never really be sure.”

“Captain Jack Harkness.”, Jack said flirtatiously, “And who are you hot stuff?”

The Doctor turned on him in annoyance, “Stop it, Jack!

“I was just saying hello!”

“For you that's enough.”

Rory was just standing there, eyes wide and face pale.

“Jack, I think you broke him.”, Clara giggled.

When Rory still didn't react, Amy came to his side and put a hand on his shoulder, “Rory? Rory, what is it?”

He looked at her and said, “He's Captain Jack.”

When Amy looked confused he went on, “ _The_ Captain Jack. The Captain Jack that Mels-”, he stopped, unable to complete his sentence.

“Are you sure?”, Amy asked, eyes widening.

Rory didn't answer, only put his face in his hands and rambled, “Oh God! I thought you were old! And fat! And- Ugh! Why did she have to describe it in such graphic detail?!”

The Doctor's brow furrowed in confusion and he asked his wife, “River? What are they talking about?”

Her parents were still grumbling about the unfairness of knowing the details of their daughter's sex life but River blocked them out to focus on her husband, “Once, my love, when I was very young, I met Jack in a bar. He bought me a drink and we got to talking which led to _not_ talking.”

The Doctor immediately relaxed, “You were Mels.”

River nodded, “I was Mels.”

“Right now that that's sorted who's this?”, Amy gestured to Clara.

“Clara Oswin Oswald.”, Clara said, reaching out for a hand shake which Amy accepted.

The Doctor bounced around a bit impatiently and whined, “Yes, yes, now that we're all acquainted can we please eat or open presents or _something_?”

River sighed in exasperation, “Honestly, sometimes I swear it's like being married to a twelve year old, your attention span's so short.”


	22. Chapter 22

The six of them sat down and ate breakfast in the living room. The Doctor filled Amy and Rory in on his latest adventures and they all laughed about there being a museum exhibit on the history of souffles and that only the Doctor would know about it.

After breakfast River started to get up to help her parents with the dishes but the Doctor pulled her back down by the waist and said, “You needn't do that, Dear, they've got it.”

River rolled her eyes at him, “Doing dishes isn't going to kill me, Sweetie. Honestly it's not as if I'm terminally ill.”

The Doctor's brow furrowed, “No, but I still worry about you.”

River's eyes softened and she stroked his cheek gently, “It'll be okay, my love. I promise you, he and I will be fine.”

The Doctor looked up in surprise, “He?”

River smiled, just a slight upturn to the corners of her lips, “Just a feeling.”

“What are you two talking about?”, Rory asked, walking in from the kitchen.

Clara hopped off the couch, pulling Jack by the hand, “Come on Jack, let's go help Amy with the clean up.”

The two of them left, leaving the Doctor and River alone with Rory.

“So, what is it then?”, Rory asked.

River and the Doctor looked at each other. The Doctor gave River's hand a reassuring squeeze and she said, “I'm pregnant.”

Rory's eyes went wide, “Can that happen?”

River sighed, “Well, Dad, I think that's apparent.”

“Yeah. Um, okay. Sorry, how far along are you?”, Rory struggled through his shock.

“Um, we're not sure exactly.”, River said, not meeting her father's eyes.

“How can you not-- Oh. _Oh_. Oh God. Um, okay. Uh-- _Amy_!”, Rory flustered.

A slightly irritated Amy poked her head into the living room and said, “Yes Rory, what is it?”

Rory pointed at their daughter, “River's pregnant!”

Amy's expression transformed into what was known as her 'moon face', “What?!”

“Yeah. I know.”, Rory said.

“How?!”

River rolled her eyes at her mother and said, “Well Mother Dear, when a mummy and a daddy love each other very much--”

“River, you know that's not what I meant. What I meant was how is it possible.”, Amy said.

“Well I do have a lot of the same physiological characteristics as a Timelord, it's not really so shocking that I'd be able to bear Timelord children as well.”

“How far along are you?”, Amy excitedly flitted to her daughter's side and took the hand that wasn't busy holding the Doctor's.

“They aren't sure!”, Rory said in exasperation.

Amy waggled her eyebrows at River who grinned mischievously back. Both Rory and the Doctor groaned while the two women just laughed.


	23. Chapter 23

“River, please, just stay a little longer?”, the Doctor begged his wife. 

He was so close to just breaking down and letting the tears fall. He knew it was time, that she had to go to the library so he could meet her, but he couldn't bear to let her go. He'd already lost him not once but twice and a third would be too much for him. Especially since this time it wasn't just her he'd be losing.

“You know I can't, Sweetie.”, River said softly, placing a calloused hand on his cheek.

He nodded and a tear finally escaped and trickled it's way down his face.

“Don't worry, my love. It's just this one expedition and then I'll be back. Besides, it's the library! Not even _you_ could resist the chance to explore that!”, River smiled at him.

The Doctor smiled weakly back.

“I'll send you a message when we get there to come join us.”

She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and then she was gone.

And all the pain that he hadn't been allowing himself to feel came crashing down.


	24. Chapter 24

“Doctor, when will River be coming back?”, Clara asked.

It had been two weeks since River's departure and the Doctor kept checking his psychic paper for a message he knew he was never going to get. But he kept waiting for it anyway, deluded himself into thinking that any minute, _any minute_ , River was going to send him a cry for help with a kiss and this time he would either die with her or die saving her. It was all he could do to keep himself from just giving up and holing himself up on a cloud again. He knew she wouldn't want that for him, that she'd want him to keep going and move on. He already knew that last part would never happen. 

Clara's words ripped through him like a knife in the hearts and he choked down a sob when he said, “We should get you home. You have children to nanny.”

The Doctor started moving about the console, flipping switches and pressing buttons. When he turned the breaks off he automatically glanced behind him. His hearts broke all over again when River wasn't there to return his gaze. 

The Doctor shook his head, trying to clear it of the painful thoughts that were beginning to form there and said, “Will Jack be coming with you? Or should I just take him back to wherever he came from?”

“Doctor you didn't answer my question.”

The Doctor stayed quiet for a long time. Clara was about to ask again when he suddenly jumped up, eyes wide and reached into his pocket, pulling out what looked to be a wallet. When the Doctor opened it he let out a whoop of absolute joy and began frantically rushing about the controls, flipping and pressing and turning until they landed with a jolt and he nearly tripped over his own feet in his haste to get to the doors.

“Doctor? What's going on? Where are we?”, Clara asked, bounding along behind him.

The Doctor screeched to a halt, causing Clara to bump into him. He put his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

“Stay here.”, the Doctor said and started to turn back around.

“But-”, Clara started.

The Doctor put a finger to her lips and said, “No buts, just stay.”

And this time when he turned he didn't look back.


	25. Chapter 25

_Scones?_ , the message had said, followed by coordinates and and _X_. His whole being was humming with excitement at the aspect of seeing her again, but he was also plagued with worries. Where exactly was she in her timeline? Was she passed the Pandorica? Jim the fish? Could he possibly hope against hope that this River had come back from The Library?

The minute he stepped into the cafe she was there, arms tight around his neck and lips showering his with kisses. His own arms wrapped around her waist and the kisses melded into one, slow and passionate. He wasn't sure how long they stood there in the entrance, wrapped in each others embrace before one of the cafe employees cleared their throat and told them they couldn't do that in there. Their lips parted reluctantly and they went and found a booth off to the side. River stayed next to the Doctor and curled herself into his side. He snaked an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss into her glorious curls.

“Where are we?”, the Doctor asked.

When she answered her voice was barely a whisper, “I just got back from The Library.”

“How-?”, he started.

“Clara.”

River choked on a sob and then they were both crying, for Clara, for River's fallen team, but also in joy for the life that the two of them finally had a chance at living, free of spoilers and back to front timelines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay people, so this is where this story ends, but I have already started writing a sequel so I'll start uploading that soon. Hope you enjoyed this :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) I started writing this about a month ago whilst in science class. I really truly and honestly have no idea where this came from. I blame my teacher for being boring, so if you like it then I guess you have him to thank (as well as my strange, completely nonsensical brain). Constructive criticism is also greatly appreciated :)


End file.
